Kill all Meta Humans
by Evil Black Dragon
Summary: New Mutants 3 - After John mysteriously takes off, the girls must stop a killer who is executing meta humans on campus.


Note: This story takes place a couple days after the events of the last story.

**Kill all Meta Humans**

John sat at his computer reading over three weeks worth of emails, having not taken time to read any of it after everything that had been going on. Sighing he went through everything and deleted all of the Junk mail, or went in and unsubscribed from lists that he didn't even remember sighing up for. Once he had done that, his in box was down to only 25 emails, the first three were from his mother asking if he was all right, and telling him to turn on his cell phone. The next one was from the school telling him it was time to register for next semesters classes.

Finally the 6th email caught his attention, it was from someone called opening the email he began to read it.

_John-_

_It truly has been a very long time sense we have seen each other, when you left your training was not yet complete. But when you did leave you said you would return, but something was calling you home. I have been following the news reports of your country, I have seen the reports of your school, and I realize that you now have important work there…._

_However, there is something here you must return for, something very close to you…and your friend Raven. I already know I have peeked your interests, so please leave immediately, there will be a limo waiting out side of your school on the day you receive this, further information will be inside._

_-Master Gavin_

John just stared at the screen for five minutes before he slowly got up and looked out side. Sure enough outside his limo was parked a black limousine and a man was standing outside the passenger side back door look straight at him. Suddenly John's cell phone went off. Answering it he stuttered, "H-hello?"

The voice on the other end was Master Gavin's, "You sound surprised John, don't worry like I said in my email I shall explain everything upon your return, but for now you must go, it is of the utmost importance."

John gripped his phone tight as he said loudly. "You know what you want me to come fine, but I want to know now what does this have to do with Raven?"

The man laughed softly and said. "Yours is not to question me Johnathan, yours is to just do as you are told. I told you that I would explain when you get here, but you must leave now, lives hang in the balance."

John just sat there, Gavin's voice carried such power in it, and it made him pause. Finally he said firmly. "Fine, I'm on my way, but I swear if this is some kind of trick, I will hurt you. There is too much going on here right now."

Gavin laughed again. "Young man, even with your new powers, you couldn't stand a chance against me." Then the call ended.

John put his phone down and got up. Stopping suddenly he said. "How did he know about my powers?"

Two days later

Raven, Jasmine and Kaiser were kneeling outside John's dorm room picking the lock to try and get in. All three girls had been trying to reach him for the last few days with no luck. After several minutes Raven heard the click of the lock letting her know she had done it.

Jasmine shook her head as they entered and asked Raven. "Do I even want to know how you know how to do that?"

Raven and Kaiser looked at each other and said, "It's kind of a long story."

Once inside the room the three girls began looking around the room, Jasmine going right to his computer to hack her way in and look to see if there was anything there. Raven went over to his filing cabinets and started skimming through them as Kaiser picked up his cell phone.

As Raven searched his cabinets she said. "It's not like John to just up and take off with out telling anyone, especially with everything that is going on right now."

Kaiser nodded as she finally unlocked the key guard on the phone. "Yeah I mean he didn't even tell you two. Ok I'm in…his last three calls were from Raven, his work, then restricted, the last call only lasted about 2 minutes."

Kaiser closed his phone and looked over at Raven. "Raven, anything on your end?"

Raven stood up with a file in her hand that had two pages in it. Skimming through them she said. "No, but apparently Johns keeping a file on what's going on...and us."

Kaiser looked at it, "Raven, telepathy…other abilities unknown….then it goes on to say a bunch of information about his personal relationship with you."

Raven nodded "Yeah then the next page is on Jasmine...wonder why you're not in here?"

"No time yet?"

"Let's worry about it later can we?" Jasmine said "I found out where John went to...or at least why he left."

Kaiser and Raven walked over and read the email Jasmine pulled up. After they finished Raven said "Um that's the name of the guy who John trained with last year during his traveling. But John told me that he was done there."

Jasmine nodded "Yah he told me about that. He said something really bad happened there and he never wanted to go back if he could help it. Why would he all of a sudden be contacting him? What does he want now?"

Kaiser looked at Raven and Shrugged.

Jasmine shook her head and stood up after shutting the computer down. "What ever it was it got John to leave really fast, and with out telling any of us where he was going."

Before anyone could say another word a loud shot rang out through out the hall making everyone jump. "What the hell was that?!" Raven snapped.

"It' sounded like a gun shot." Jasmine said heading for the door. "Let's go check it out."

The three headed out the door racing looking around the hall for where the shot came from, once they saw a crowd gathering outside one room they figured out where it was from. Heading over quickly the group not able to get through Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on everyone's thoughts, after filtering out the ones not relevant to the situation she closed in on the details.

After a moment she pulled out her eyes already big as saucers. "It's Jeremy Simmons, he was shot in the chest, and it looks like it was through the window."

Jasmines eyes widened as she gasped. "You're kidding, I just saw him yesterday he was supposed to have his first football game of the season. He's like our best running back, without him our team will have a tough time winning. Who the hell would want him killed?"

Kaiser shrugged, "I have no idea…wait wasn't another girl killed a few days ago in her home?"

Jasmine nodded as she pulled them back to John's dorm room then closed the door. "Yeah Sarah Jameson, when they found her she had 4 extra arms, Police think it might be connected to the rising number of Meta humans."

"Like a hate crime?" Raven asked

"No idea, but remember the chaos caused when we all first appeared, The Goddess nearly took control of the city looking for us, in fact,… she did" Jasmine finished.

Raven shook her head, "Yeah I think John was searching for her Computer files before he left. He thinks that she knew to look for us because she had a complete list of all the Meta humans here and knew who had counterparts in her universe."

"He ever find it?" Kaiser asked.

"Not to the best of my knowledge." Raven told her, "But I think Clark was helping him with it as well. Let's shoot over to his lab and find out."

The three agreed and took off down to Clarks lab as fast as they could.

Clarks Lab

Clark was sitting at his work station tweaking some watches that lay scattered around him. There were 5 of them in total two seemed to be completed and the other two still had the backings taken off. Putting the one he had been working on down, he got up and walked over to a cabinet and took out two cell phones and brought them back over to his station. Then he pulled out the batteries and removed the backs of the phones and began removing the micro chips that allowed the phones to connect to the Antennas for reception.

Looking up he heard the door up stairs open and three sets of foot steps walk in. Then he heard talking and recognized some of the voices. Putting his stuff down he walked over to his lab door and unlocked it and opened the door Just as Kaiser, Raven, and Jasmine walked down stairs. "Hey girls what's going on? Come to visit me in my deep dark area of the school?"

Once they stepped into his lab he could see the looks on their faces. "What?"

"Someone in the men's dorm was killed earlier." Kaiser said.

"We think it might be connected to what's happening, and that whoever is doing it, found the computer that you and John had been looking for." Jasmine added "did you guys ever find it?"

Clark nodded "yeah I had just been about to get in touch with John, we found it a few days ago and I just managed to get into the hard drive last night. Thing is someone else had accessed it with in the last 48 hours before we found it."

Raven raised an eye brow at him, "Pardon?"

"Her computer has a time log on it; I guess it was so she would know if someone had been messing around in her files. Somebody was using her computer a day or two before me and John finally found it." Clark told her as he pulled out a device and removed the hard drive from his computer and put the new one into it.

After powering it on a panel came up asking for a pass word, he typed in. 'Unity' and the main screen came up.

Jasmine looked at him. "Unity?"

He shrugged. "It took me days to get the pass word, only reason I figured it out was because John had been telling me about her one day while we looked. I tired that and got it."

They nodded, but if they had been looking at Jasmine they would have seen a thoughtful look on her face.

Clark went straight for a file under the trash can and opened it. Inside was some kind of program that she didn't recognize and he launched it. Once it was open a listing of various students opened up with pictures next to the names.

Raven instantly recognized the first three names; the first two were Meta Humans that had all ready been killed. The third was a student in her Life and Death class. Girl drank water like a fish and always had like eight bottles of water with her in class. SO now she figured it was because she had some kind of ability that required her to need lots of water.

"So far he seems to be going down the list. If that's the case, this girl should be next. SO what we need to do is track her down and keep her safe" Kaiser said "we just need to …"

Raven cut her off. "I know her; she's in one of my classes. I actually have to go to it next. I'll find her in the class and communicate with the rest of you telepathically."

Clark looked up "Speaking of communication, John asked me to work on some devices after the weather device to help with communication instead of using Raven the whole time. I managed to finish three of them; I was working on the last two when you guys showed up."

"Kool what can they do?" Kaiser asked

"Um they can communicate...?" Clark told her.

"And?"

"And tell time…" he said "well Jasmines' has an added feature John asked me to install."

Jasmine looked aver at him as he handed her hers', "Like?"

"Well he said that you told him that you didn't like having to hide how you looked and that you'd been missing class cause of it sense we have been able to go back. So he asked me to add a holo emitter that will make every one see you as a human."

Jasmine looked at the watch and then strapped it on. Hitting the only button on the watch everyone watched as under her cloak her fur seemed to shimmer out and was replaced by pale skin and long blonde hair. As well as her glasses, which thanks to her cat powers, she really didn't need anymore anyway.

"Wow, it's incredible."

"No wonder John wants to bone you" Kaiser said.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Interlude

John groaned as he slowly began to come to and wake up. The last thing he could remember is that he had just gotten onto the plane to fly to the School and then getting his drink. After that everything was fuzzy and now he was coming to on what he could tell was the ground with out even looking. Finally opening his eyes he looked around. He recognized the area; it was the huge forest outside the Mountain entrance to the school.

Standing up, he looked around him; he knew that if he tried to take off and fly to the school, Gavin's sentries would shoot him down. And more then likely Gavin did something to make his powers useless in the area if he already knew about them.

Suddenly he felt an arrow shoot past him and land in the ground in front of him. Attached was a note, pulling it off he began reading it.

_John- _

_I see that you made it safely. Sorry for how we brought you here, but all will become clear in due time. I believe you know the way. And as you may have guess, if you try to fly my Sentries will shoot you down. And your powers are useless._

_Master Gavin_

John crushed the note in his hand and began walking.

End Interlude

Jasmine walked into her class. Checking the new Holo Emitter communicator she took a deep breath and stepped in. Everyone turned to look at her, and for a minute she thought that the emitter had stopped working. After a moment the professor said "Hello miss Scott it's so good to see that you decided to join us again. I Hope everything is alright."

She nodded, "Yea I uh… just needed some extra time after everything that's happened."

"Well take your seat we will be beginning soon, you can get the missed work from Jeremy. At least he comes to class when we have it." The Professor said.

Jasmine took her seat and Jeremy Shotkins, a short kid with a slightly chubby look, wearing a pair of torn jeans and a worn T-shirt, leaned over and whispered. "Hey Jas having fun being back?"

She shook her head "Yeah I just have a lot of make up work to do. Could of warned me at the party that he was pissed at me for missing so much class"

"Well I hope they get the guys that caused the damage to the school." He told her as he started copying down the notes off the black board. "And it was so much more fun letting you find out this way."

"I heard they got one of them. And the other one died, they just want to know who helped stop them." She told him.

"Me too, cause they are just as at fault as the ones who started it."

She slowly looked over at him. "How do you figure?"

"Because the ring leader, the guy in black he caused as much damage as the rest when he threw that guy through the wall and into the broiler room. He might have killed some one."

"I don't think it was intentional, he was trying to save the entire city, I don think one little broiler room is going to matter in the long run." She said then noticed a very angry look on his face.

"Jasmine are you freaking blind?" He whispered loudly, "If he hadn't been here in the first place none of this would have happened, it was him they were looking for."

"What's to say that they wouldn't have attacked anyway, except this time they would have won? I mean at least he kept them from killing any body."

"You're an idiot Blondie. My father was in that room when it blew, that body that they found was his, all six of those guys got away with what they did." Jeremy snapped then grabbed his books and stormed out of the class.

Interlude 2

John quietly walked along the unmarked, and almost indistinguishable path, while doing his level best to keep his ears open for any signs that he was being followed. Silently he moved through the woods when a sound caught his attention, looking around for a place to hide he couldn't find anything good enough so he looked up. Grinning he jumped up and grabbed the tree branch above him and pulled himself up into the tree and then moved up again to try and get out of sight.

Once he was as high as he could go while still being able to hear what, if anything was being said.

After a few moments two ninjas came into view, both were dressed in black, one holding a sword, the other just a basic rope. Both were moving slowly like they were looking for something … or someone. "Why does the master want this guy so bad?"

"No idea." The other one said as he checked behind some bushes, "But do you really want to question him? Remember what happened to the last guy that did that."

"How can I forget, the guys skin is still used as the masters Day suit." The other one said as they walked right underneath John.

John watched them pass underneath, then just when they had passed he jumped off the branch tackling them both to the ground and grabbing a sword from one of them, then flipping over them and landing in a crouch in front of them. "What? Your Master's to big and bad to come find me him self? He's got to send his lackeys now instead?"

The two got up and the guy with the sword pulled out his lat sword while the other one got his rope ready. Rope guy swung the rope at John, who let it wrap around the sword then pulled yanking the guy towards him. As the guy came towards him, john punched him hard enough to knock out a tooth, and knocking the guy unconscious.

Unfortunately that left him open for an attack from the other guy. Suddenly he felt a piercing pain cut thought him as sword guy plunged his blade through johns back and out the front. John dropped down to his knees gasping his eyes wide in horror and pain as he looked down at the blade sticking out of his mid section.

"Tag" the guy said punching him hard enough to knock him out "you lose"

End Interlude

Jasmine knocked on Kaisers door and didn't even wait for the door to be opened before going in. Kaiser had been in the middle of standing up to open the door when she did. All around the room were several boxes in various states of un pack. She obviously had not had any time to unpack sense transferring from her school in Boston. "Uh, hi?"

"I think I know who it is." She said as she sat down and hit the switch on the holo emitter turning it off and reverting to her cat like form. "There's this kid in my class, Jeremy Shotkins, he is pissed at John,… or should I say Statiss, for what happened. His father died in the explosion in the broiler room when Time Master and John were fighting."

Kaiser looked at her and a shocked look crossed her face. "Wait wasn't that Time Masters body they found."

Jasmine shook her head and pointed at the computer, Kaiser moved out of the way. Jasmine pulled up the web browser and typed in some address and a news article popped up. "We've been so busy with what has been happening we missed the news, the body was identified as Janitor Shotkins, Jeremy's father."

Kaiser swallowed, Time Master could control the very flow of time, the only reason that John was able to beat him was because, according to John anyway, John was immune to Time Masters powers because of the electric field that his body created, and vise versa.

Standing up Kaiser headed for the door. "At least we now know who is doing it, now we need to find a way to catch him and stop it."

"Raven should be getting out of her Life and Death class right about now." Jasmine said as she hit the activation button on her holo emitter. "We'll meet up with her there and come up with some kind of plan."

The Plan

Raven had approached the girl in her class , whose name was June Atlantica. After what seemed like a life time of convincing, Raven managed to get the girl to LET THEM Help her. The catch was she had to help, they agreed, reluctantly. Junes power was a beneficial one, with her being a shape shifter and all, So even if she was the target they knew they needed one. Ok no they didn't but her powers changed their plans slightly, and gave them an edge.

Raven and Kaiser sat in the rafters above the gym watching the entrance, and waiting. Down below June was morphed as the fire extinguisher ready to change and care the crap out of him. The plan was to have Jasmine lure him into the gym to study, which is when June would tae on the form of some one he had killed and get him to confess. This is taking for ever, what if he won't go with her? Raven sent Kaiser.

Then we go after him, I checked the news the other day, double murder last night, Same MO, sort of. One had gills on his neck so they know he had powers, they aren't sure about the girl they think she might of just been killed for having been 'with' him she said emphasizing with

well its almost… wait I hear them coming Raven said and then sent a silent message to June telling her to get ready.

Jasmine and Jeremy walked in and were busy talking about the days assignment. As soon as they entered and the doors closed, June locked the doors silently. Walking in they sat on the bleachers and pulled out some books, "I can not believe that he wants a 20 page paper on our families' history, by Friday. Gone for two weeks and he already wants some impossible assignment done in an impossible period of time. I swear its like he's trying to kill us." Jeremy said

Suddenly a long moaning voice echoed from through out the gymnasium, "You mean like you killed me?"

Suddenly Jeremy froze, and slowly looked around, "who's there?"

Jasmine acted like she heard nothing, and just looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

At that moment he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking he saw a girl with six arms and deathly pale skin, with long red hair and glasses, slowly shuffled towards him, a small hole with blood seeping out of it was in the middle of her forehead. "Why did you kill me?"

Jeremy stood up and backed away stumbling as he did. "I … I."

Suddenly the form changed into that of a blonde girl with her throat slit, "What did I do to you?"

"You were a freak!" he finally shouted "All of you! Your ring leaders killed my dad. Thousands in the city were in danger and instead of turning them selves in, doing the right thing, they go barging in powers flaring, people could have been killed."

Raven increased the whispering in his head louder and faster, at the same time June shape shifted faster and faster. As they did Jeremy grabbed his head screaming out telling them to stop. Finally they did, on the voice and form of his last victim, Jeremy Simmons, "Why did you kill me?"

"I….I didn't…" Jeremy said, shock in his voice. "I had no idea…you were a…. "

Behind him Raven cleared her throat, at the same time June reverted to her normal form. "What do you mean you didn't kill them?"

Jeremy was still shaken, and didn't think before he responded "not them, him… I didn't kill him."

Jasmine, Raven and Kaiser, who had climbed down from the rafters with Raven, looked at each other. Jasmine spoke first "Why did you use a partner?"

Jeremy looked at her then clamed up and then narrowed his eyes "your all a bunch of them aren't you, you think you are so powerful with your abilities, who cares who gets hurt while you show off in go in with out a care cause you can't be hurt!"

Raven leaned forward and grabbed him by the color "Powers blazing? Cant be hurt! You seriously are the dumbest bigot I have ever met! I mean they are all dumb, but you take the cake. My ONLY power is I can read minds, Jasmine, yea some speed and agility , but that's nothing compared to three people who in comparison have years of experience in combat and with their powers, and as for the third member of our team, at the time he had no known powers, but he went in, all of us with no real way to defend our selves, but we did it to save your miserable ass from the goddesses mind control.

Now I am going to ask you nicely" Raven said then picked him up and slammed him a couple times against the wall "then I get rough, who hired you?"

Jeremy groaned then after a pause said "ok fine, his name was Am.." Jeremy was cut off mid sentence, by a bullet through the side of the head.

Raven dropped him and looked around, seeing no one, she scanned with her mind and then said. "No one or they can block me, but either way we have two problems."

"Besides a killer on the loose, what else?" June said

"If he hired Jeremy and who ever killed Simmons, he's going to hire more. This isn't over." Raven said. "He's going to come back, when he does, we need to find who ever this guy is and stop him."

Jasmine heard something outside and went to the door to look. "Guys, out the back Security is coming, all members of the living, please exit to the rear."

Later at Kaisers Dorm Room

Kaiser pulled out an unused note book and started writing what little they knew.

_Name starts with 'AM'_

_Uses others to do dirty work_

_Possible hatred of meta humans, or just uses those who do._

As Kaiser wrote Raven spoke to June, "Thanks for your help, but I really hope this won't be the last time."

June nodded "Trust me I'll help you guys out when ever you need it, maybe I can work on scaring people more"

Everyone laughed a little, then Suddenly stopped as June started glowing white. "What the hell is going on?" Jasmine yelled.

"I have no idea, I feel weird all tingly an.." then she suddenly Vanished.

After she was gone Raven laid back on the bed and rubbed her eyes as she said to Kaiser "Do we know anything else about the killer?"

Epilouge

Darkness. That's all John saw when he first began regaining consciousness. Faintly he could hear a person, or even persons, moving around in where ever he was. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused and tried to listen. The figure moved back and forth in the room and at one time finally stopped to check on John. Suddenly Johns hand shot out and grabbed the figures wrist.

"Who dude loosen the vice grip." The male figure said.

Johns eyes shot open and even before they did John knew the owner of the voice.

A voice he had not heard in over 8 years, one he thought long dead, and one both he and Raven had grown closer during the mourning of. His former best friend, and the guy who was like a brother to him.

"Mike?"


End file.
